Gonads and Stryfe
by K.T. Glover
Summary: This is a one-shot song-fic. I got really bored one night so I did this. If you've heard of the "Weeeeeeeee(Gonads and Strife)" song then I wrote a parody to it, though I changed some of the lyrics.


**_Author's Note:_ I was extremely bored one night and I could've done my homework then and there but decided not to, I did this instead. It's a one shot fic and well it's crazy. You just have to read it. I'm not even going to explain it. I do not own "The Gonads and Strife" song or Trigun, just to let you know. The song that is here is a parody of the "Weeeeeeee(Gonads and Strife)" song.**

**Gonads and Stryfe:**

_Vash and Wolfwood were sitting on the couch watching TV. Vash kept on flipping the channels until he saw something. A squirel with his nuts hanging out singing "Gonads and Strife." The two men started laughing as the squirel sang the silly little song. They kept on laughing until the song ended and even then they were still laughing._

"Man, that shit is too funny!" Wolfwood said laughing.

"I know!" Vash concured.

"Hey it would be messed up if we made a music video using that song, but changing the lyrics around and doing a video that would be played on MTV?" Vash asked.

Just after he said that, Vash and Wolfwood both had an idea.

**The Next Morning...**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean aren't the girls going to get angry with us?" Wolfwood asked.

"Are you kidding me, this is going to make them laugh." Vash replied.

"Okay, whatever you say, Knives, start filming." Wolfwood said.

"Aye, aye, captain." Knives said unenthusiatically.

**Night Time...**

_They were all gathered around to see the video they had made and sent in to MTV. Milly was very excited but Meryl was frightened. She wasn't scared of Vash or Wolfwood but rather what the song was about._

"Vash, can you tell me what the song is all about?" Meryl asked.

"Meryl, can't you be paitent, the video will come on soon." Vash said.

"Nahhhhh, it can wait, I like Lil' Jon. Skeet, skeet, skeet mutha fucka!" Knives said.

"SHHHHHH! It's coming on!" Wolfwood said.

"Ooooooooo I know I'm going to like it." Milly exclaimed.

"Now here is a video that is really and I mean _really_ weird, but awesome. It comes from these two guys from Gunsmoke named Vash and Wolfwood and their song is about Vash's girlfriend, who he has written this song to and he hopes that she likes it, but the video is really funny. Here is the world premere of Vash and Wolfwood's 'Gonads and Stryfe.'" The host said.

_Meryl spit out her drink when she heard her last name. Her mouth was gaping, but the others didn't seem to care. The video started out with Vash and Wolfwood and they spoke some weird gibberish, then they said two words at a very high pitched voice._

"Aaaannnd Weeeeeeeeeee!!!"

_The two men started dancing around in their boxers playing guitar, then Vash sang the first line._

"Oh my god, there was this hot girl there and I was like weeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh my god, my girl has got some big titties and I'm like weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Wolfwood sang.

"Oh my god I ran up to my brother and he was like weeeeeeeeeeee!" Vash sang.

"Oh my god, this preist was sneezing and I walk up to him and say weeeeeeeeeeeee!" Wolfwood sang.

"Hey I saw R2-D2 and it said weeeeeeee...beep!" Vash sang.

"I went up to Vash's girlfriend and was like, yo mutha fucka weeeeeeeeeee!" Wolfwood sang.

"I was at this movie theater and I saw a girl and she had her donuts and I was like oh my god, weeeeeeeeeeee!" Vash sang.

"I saw this kid and he kicked Knives and the groin and he said weeeeeeeeeee!" Wolfwood sang.

_Then Vash sang his lines._

"When you're me and you wanna go pee but you ain't got drunk yet, you hold on to your life, hold on to your little gonads and Meryl Stryfe."

"Gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe." They both sang.

_The images were different pictures of gonads and Meryl at her best and worst moments. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves except for her because she thought it was going to be a romantic love song with all the pretty violins._

"Gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe."

"Gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe."

"Gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe, gonads and Stryfe."

"Gonads in the lightning, in the lightning, in the rain, weeeeeeeeee!." Wolfwood sang.

"I saw this kid and he got hit by a parked car and he was like weeeeeeeeee!" Vash sang.

_Just like that the video ended and everyone started cheering and laughing at the same time. The only one that wasn't laughing was Meryl and she was fuming._

"Oh man that was great!" Vash said.

"Uh Mr.Vash," Milly said.

"Oh man, did see how stupid we looked?" He asked, laughing.

"Needle Noggin," Wolfwood said.

"Wolfwood you have to admit, it was pretty funny." Vash continued talking.

"Hey moron!" Knives shouted as he was pointing to Meryl's direction.

_Vash turned to her and suddenly peed his pants. She was pissed and she wasn't going to take it anymore._

"VAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed so that the whole world could hear her.

"Oh shit." Vash said.

_Everyone else ran out of the room to leave the both of them alone._

"Heh, heh, so what did you think of it?" He asked nervously.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Uh oh." he said.

_**The End**_


End file.
